Oblivious
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: In which Imaizumi struggles with self control and Naruko is a master of seduction…not that the redhead knows, of course.


**Title: **Oblivious

**Summary: **In which Imaizumi struggles with self control and Naruko is a master of seduction…not that the redhead knows, of course.

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not owned by me. Unfortunately.

**_.~.-.~._**

**~Oblivious~**

"Hey, Hotshot…" Naruko began, his voice loud and cheerful as he called out to the taller teen sitting comfortably on the couch a cup of coffee in his hand, eyes locked onto the television screen.

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for lending me your clothes! They're really comfortable!" The redhead announced, seemingly happy to finally get out of his drenched clothes—all thanks to the stupid rain.

Imaizumi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Of course they're comfortable."

"It's really big though," Naruko stated almost excitedly, skipping in front of Imaizumi. "Look!"

Imaizumi sighed, took a sip of his coffee, looked and instantly regretted doing so as he nearly choked because of the hot beverage. He was definitely not expecting what he saw. There, in front of him, stood Naruko with his shirt, which unfortunately—or fortunately, Imaizumi really couldn't quite decide at the moment—was way too big for him. It _still _wasn't the worst part though. Oh no, there's something else, something that's worse than his clothes being two times larger than the redhead and it was making Imaizumi extremely…_bothered_, to say the least. The fact that Naruko was wearing his _favorite _usagi shirt isn't helping him, _at all. _No, as a matter of fact, it's making everything worse.

Naruko giggled; unaware of the effects he has on the other teen as he raised his hands that were being covered by the sleeves of Imaizumi's shirt. "I can't even see my hands!"

Imaizumi gulped, slowly placing the cup of coffee down all the while watching as Naruko move around with his shirt, a little too much that it was slipping off his shoulders, causing Imaizumi to focus on the other's exposed shoulder blades and making him wonder why the temperature seems to have suddenly gotten warmer. "Naruko…"

"Yeah?" The redhead mumbled, not really looking at Imaizumi.

"You're blocking the television." The all rounder stated, silently congratulating himself for being able to keep his voice steady despite feeling…_things_.

The redhead giggled again, mumbling a soft apology before flopping down beside Imaizumi, drawing up his knees as he did so, causing the shirt he was wearing to ride up and bring even more discomfort to the poor struggling all-rounder. But when Imaizumi thought that things wouldn't get any worse for him and Naruko's safety, it did. And Naruko's obliviousness was the one to blame for it.

"There you go!" The flashy sprinter laughed as he leaped over and took a seat on Imaizumi's lap, causing the all-rounder to realize something he had missed before.

"…Oi Naruko…are you not wearing…" he paused, unable to continue.

Naruko blinked, "Not wearing what? Underwear?"

A nod…

A shake of head, "Nope!"

"WHY NOT?!"

The sprinter shrugged, crimson eyes focused on the television, unaware of the struggles Imaizumi was currently facing, "It's okay, right? I mean, aren't we boyfriends?"

"That's not the point!" Imaizumi exclaimed, praying to all the gods and deities he knew for this kind of torture to end…or they could just make Naruko stop moving on his lap.

"Ahhh? Why are you so worked up?" The redhead asked, shifting a bit and causing the shirt to slide off his shoulders yet again. "Ooops, it's slipping off again."

Imaizumi's breath hitched, his eyes following the movement of Naruko's hand as the smaller teen adjusted his clothes, before they stayed and focused on the redhead's shoulders. Imaizumi couldn't take it anymore. He just wants to turn Naruko around, kiss him sweetly and passionately. He just wants to gently push Naruko down on the couch—or bed—touch and cherish him. Make him his and…

"…Hey Hotshot," Naruko whispered, "There's something po—"

"EXCUSE ME! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

…and the all rounder was gone in a flash.

"Eh? What was that all about?" Naruko scratched his head, "Hotshot's acting weird."

**~End~**

**_.~.-.~._**

**A/N: **Nope, please don't look at me. I'm too far gone. Too far.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
